Time Lost
by ChibiMitsukai1
Summary: New characters, lost memories found, action, adventure, romance and more! Please read! “Then…it is time…contact them… and…and bring them…here,” Relena replied sleepily. “Tell them…tell them…nothing…” she managed only moments befor


*Okay! I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters in any way shape or form. I just want to write fun action filled fanfics with them in it!! This is my first fic. so be kind. But any constructive criticism would be helpful!! I hope you enjoy!!*  
  
Prologue  
  
(AC 198, April 30, 1:45 AM)  
  
It was a beautiful night. The sky was perfectly clear. Not a cloud anywhere to be seen, making the stars shine brightly through the darkness. The rays of the moon shone over the peaceful beauty of the Sanc Kingdom. The universe finally seemed to be at peace. Or was it?  
  
A young princess could be seen sleeping through an open window, in the majestic palace of the Sanc Kingdom. Her long golden locks spread out like a fan over the white silk sheets of her bed. One could truly say that she appeared to be an angel, whose unearthly beauty and presence fell from heaven long ago; and whose only purpose was to save the souls of mankind. This angel, however, seemed to be plagued by something.  
  
Sweat fell from her brow as her face shrunk away in pain. Her delicate hands searching for something solid to hold onto, so that she could pull herself out of the painful nightmare that now attacked her mind and body. Small whimpers came from her throat as her body thrashed, trying desperately to stop the pain.  
  
"No...no, please." she begged the night, softly at first. Then, bit by bit, her pleas became more intense, until finally: "AHHHHH..!! .NO!" screamed the blue eyed angel.  
  
Footsteps could be heard in the hallway outside the princess' bedroom door. Suddenly, the door burst open.  
  
"Relena!" the raven haired figured cried as it made its way to her bedside. The moon shown brightly through the window, lighting the path. Relena's body shook from her painful sobs. "It will be okay.Lena?" a woman's voice comforted. "It will be okay."  
  
At hearing a familiar voice Relena Peacecraft Darlian looked up with sparkling, sky blue, tear ridden eyes. ".Lu.?" came a meek voice.  
  
"I'm here..."  
  
"Oh Lu.Will this nightmare ever end!?" Relena cried out in pain again. Lucrezia Noin wrapped her arms protectively around her friend with sadness and fear etched into her face. All the while holding Relena as she rocked in pain. Noticing another presence in the doorway, she looked up.  
  
"I got here as quick as I could!" Sally Po announced, out of breathe, as she entered the room with a worried expression on her face. Sally tried to stifle a gasp as her eyes caught Relena's face. A trail of crimson flowed down from her nostril. Noin finally noticed why Sally had gasped. She looked into Relena's pain filled sky blue orbs as her hand made its way to her tear stained face. Moving her thumb gently across the angel's smooth skin, Noin caught the scarlet blood just before it fell to the white silk sheets of Relena's bed. Bringing her hand back to her, Noin stared at the redness for a moment, trying to decide whether or not what she was seeing was real. 'NO!' her mind screamed. "Lena..?"  
  
"Lu.I-I am .okay.r-real-really," she lied.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft Darlian!!" Sally spat out as she stalked towards her two friends. "Don't you dare lie to us!" Relena could tell Sally wasn't truly angry, for as their blue eyes met, Relena could only see concern.  
  
"I am. sor- Ahhh!!!.... sorry!" she cried as the pain once again became too much to hide behind the façade she had so carefully placed, only moments before. One hand came quickly to her chest as Relena stifled her screams of agony. Crystal tears slid steadily from her sky blue orbs, before she angrily closed them, fighting desperately to hold back her cries and somehow winning.  
  
"Sally! Hurry!" Noin yelled as Sally reached behind her back.  
  
'Got it!' Sally thought as her hand came upon a hard metal object. Grasping it with one hand she brought the cool silver medical gun to Relena's neck. Sally pulled the trigger quickly, letting the sound of air being released fill the now quiet room. Only the pain filled whimpers of the princess were heard.  
  
"It should start to work soon." Sally assured Noin and Relena although she was sure that the princess could not hear through the pain. Slowly the effects of the serum took hold of the golden haired girl. Her frail body visibly relaxed in the embrace of her raven haired friend.  
  
"Lena?...Are you okay?" Noin whispered as she placed Relena back on the bed in a laying position. Relena's breathing became increasingly more relaxed as she stared up into violet eyes.  
  
"I-I am sorry.I have put y-you through so much," she whimpered. Then looking at the blonde haired woman next to her, her eyes sparkled with tears as she continued. "I don't-..I don't mean to be such a burden. Please forgive me." she managed, still in pain.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Lena." Noin softly replied. 'I will not cry, I will not cry.' she repeated to herself as she held back the coming flood, willing the damn not to break just yet. She wanted so badly to be strong in front of Relena. 'If I break down now, Relena will lose all hope.' she thought. 'Hope.'  
  
"Lena. you are not a burden to us," Sally whispered as lowered herself to the bed and placed her hand on Relena's flushed cheek, as her own eyes sparkled with coming tears. "We are your friends. We care about you." Relena tried to smile at her friends touch but the pain was still too great, and she was becoming increasingly drowsy due to the medication recently injected into her. Noin and Sally were now each holding one of Relena's delicate trembling hands.  
  
Forcing her sky blue eyes to stay open, she whispered huskily, "Thank you." Seeing she was drained, Sally and Noin tried their best not to upset the princess with their next comments.  
  
"Lena.We won't .we won't be able to keep this quiet for much longer. You are getting." Sally paused, watching the blood trickle down Relena's face. She needed a moment to regain control of her rising emotions and tears. "You're getting worse Relena."  
  
"Has.there be-been any. leads yet?" Relena whispered back, in deep thought, as the pain began to retreat and the darkness of sleep started to gain control.  
  
Noin sighed heavily, then solemnly whispered, "No."  
  
"Then.it is time.contact them. and.and bring them.here," Relena replied sleepily. "Tell them.tell them.nothing." she managed only moments before sleep claimed her.  
  
(to be continued.) 


End file.
